What I Long For
by Lumina-16
Summary: Sasuke takes Sakura on a date... but it's not just a date. They are 20 years old. please review. p.s. i'm not good at summaries


What I Longed For

What I Longed For

"It's been three years and he still hasn't kissed me." A pink- haired konoichi said with a big sigh, while walking to her apartment.

Sakura Haruno had been dating Sasuke Uchiha since he had come back from the sound village. At first it was awkward.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke had asked Sakura to meet him on the bridge where squad 7 used to usually meet with their sensei. Sakura was stunned at his request.

"Umm… sure." She said with a big red blush on her cheeks.

--At the bridge--

Leaning against the rail, Sasuke had been waiting for ten minutes. Soon enough, he felt a familiar chakra coming.

"Sorry I'm late." She said with a sweet smile.

"It's okay."

"So umm… why did you… ask to meet me here?"

"I want to…" he couldn't help but blush.

He faced the floor in order to avoid Sakura from seeing the "great" Sasuke Uchiha turn red.

"Would you consider… uh… being my girlfriend?" he mumbled.

Sakura couldn't hear him on account that he wasn't looking at her and was mumbling very softly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Sasuke looked up at her, onyx meeting emerald.

"I said… would you… (5 second pause) LIKE TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke shouted the last five words.

Sakura smiled and couldn't hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She jumped on him with a big hug.

"Of course Sasuke."

END OF FLASHBACK

"He made me so happy that day." She said with a smile.

"HEY, SAKURA!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?"

Sakura turned back to see a goofy kid, with a huge grin on his face, running towards her.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said while trying to catch his breath, "I was looking for you."

"Oh, uh, okay. What do you want?"

"Well you see, I was at the ramen shop eating. Man, today I ate bar-b-que pork. It was so good. (Here just imagine Naruto drooling a lot.) Mmmm! With the steamy goodness and the noodles and…"

"NARUTO! JUST GET TO THE POINT!" an annoyed Sakura said.

"Point? What Point?

(Wait for it… wait for it… and… now!)

"SMACK!"

Sakura smacked Naruto so hard that he went flying to a nearby tree.

"Oww! I was just kidding. Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"Apparently I can't. If you're not going to tell me anything, I'm going home."

"No, wait!"

Naruto stood up and sighed. (Here imagine Naruto saying this really fast)

"Sasuke told Shikamaru who told Ino who told Choji who told Lee who told Neji who told Tenten who told Kiba who told Shino who told Hinata who told me to tell you that he's looking for you." Naruto gasped for air.

Sakura just stood there silent.

"What? Who is who and what? Explain the last part and the middle and the beginning."

"Sure. Ahem! I was told by Hinata that she was told by Shi…"

"SMACK!"

"Oww! Fine, Sasuke is looking for you."

"Okay then. Thanks."

After Naruto told her that Sasuke was at the training grounds outside the village, they bid their farewells.

AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS

Sasuke was practicing his aim, when all of a sudden he heard, "Hey, cupcake."

Sakura hugged him and gave him a peck on his left cheek.

"Sakura I told you not to call me that. I don't like it."

"Aww! Come on. I've been through a lot of nicknames for you and you don't like any of them."

"Why can't you call me by my name?"

"Fine, Sasuke."

"You don't have to get mad."

"I'M NOT MAD!"

Sasuke pulled her close to him, hugged her and said, "I'm not saying you are."

She looked up at his face and responded, "Oh Sasuke, you always know what to say. By the way, why were you looking for me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was wondering it you would like to go somewhere. It's a surprise."

"Really! You never give me a surprise. You usually go, (Sakura imitating Sasuke) "Hey, I'm hungry let's go or I would give you a flower, but then it would die eventually. So why waste my time."

"I do not talk like that. Plus, I find nothing wrong with the things I say."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his reply. Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's hand and started to walk towards the village.

AT THE VILLAGE

Sasuke and Sakura were walking in the village holding hands. They had been walking for an hour now, without saying a word. Sakura was getting impatient. She wanted her surprise right there and now.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going? We've been walking for a long time and I want my surprise."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Be patient. You'll get it soon. First, let's grab a bite to eat."

"After that, do I get my surprise?"

"Sure."

Sasuke took Sakura to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. While Sasuke was eating, Sakura kept staring at his lips. She envy those noodles. She wanted to be the one that he should be savoring. Of course, this didn't get unnoticed by the skilled shinobi. He placed down his chopsticks and drank a sip of his water to clear his throat.

"What's up?"

Sakura blushed and turn her head back to her bowl.

She laughed nervously and said, "Nothing."

"You're not hungry?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then?"  
Sakura ate some of her ramen and said, "Mmm, this is delicious."

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Geez, what is this 20 questions?!"

Sasuke chuckled, "It's okay it you don't want to tell me. I'll let it go."

With that said, he began to eat his ramen.

After lunch Sasuke took Sakura to get some tea. They sat down and started to take little sips. Before Sakura could take another sip, something caught her attention.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked at her confused.

"You said you were going to give me my surprise."

"Huh, I guess I did. You can wait for it a little longer, can't you?"

"Come on! Please, Sasuke. I want it now." She whined

"Now, now Sakura. A shinobi must be patient."

She mumbled, "I'll show you patient, you idiot."

"Huh? Did you say something?"  
"Oh, nothing." She said while waving a hand.

When they both finished their teas, they went for another walk.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to watch the sunset?"

"Huh, you mean it?" she said with a smile.

Sasuke took her to the bridge where he had asked her out to be his girlfriend.

"Sakura."

She didn't respond. She just turned her head to the side to face him.

"As soon as the sun starts to set, you'll get your surprise."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

She started to think that there wasn't a surprise. He just chuckled at her reply.

They just stood there in silence. After ten minutes, which seem like an eternity, the sun started to go down.

"The sun is setting." said Sakura.

"Then that means it's time for your surprise."

Sasuke gently held Sakura's hand. He got on one knee and gazed into her amazing emerald eyes.

"Sakura, I love so much. I would give my life… I would give up anything for you. I would like for us to spend our lives together. What I'm trying to say is… would you marry me?"

Sakura started to feel warm tears falling down her rosy cheeks, but that didn't stop her from saying, "Yes, of course Sasuke! A million times yes!"

Sasuke then took a ring, which held the Uchiha Clan's symbol, out of his pocket and placed it on Sakura finger. He got up to receive a big bear hug from Sakura. After that, he stayed behind her hugging her waist.

When the sun was completely down, he placed a hand on Sakura's cheek. Sasuke turned her around and gave her something that he knew she longed for. He gave her their first kiss as a couple. It was the most passionate and gentle thing ever, in Sakura's opinion.

After all that, Sasuke took Sakura home. When they were at her door, he smiled at her.

"I'll let you call me whatever you want from now on."

"You mean it? she asked with a smile. "And you won't get mad?"

"I promise you that I will not get mad. But there's a condition."

Sakura looked at him baffled.

"The condition is that I can call you… my little cherry blossom."

She smiled and said "That sounds good to me, my funny bunny."

Sakura leaned forward for a kiss that he gladly gave to her. She knew hat this was the start of many kisses.

After all, she was the future Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.


End file.
